<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraordinary (Male Reader x Various Kamisama Kiss) by slytherinjennie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498667">Extraordinary (Male Reader x Various Kamisama Kiss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie'>slytherinjennie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Harem, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reader is NOT Nanami, Reverse Harem, Slash, Yaoi, everybody loves reader, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your whole life had always been ordinary for as long as you could remember. Until that fateful night when you lost everything and stumbled upon a man who changed not only your life but who also helped lead you to meeting people who you would come to love and cherish the most in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akura-ou/Reader, Jiro (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Reader, Kurama Shinjirou/Reader, Mikage (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Reader, Mizuki (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Reader, Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Reader, Various/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fateful Meetings & A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your whole life had always been ordinary for as long as you could remember. You had a mother and a father, a roof over our head, food on the table and you did what most kids your age did, you went to school and lived your life. You had a couple friends and you weren't overly popular, but you weren't unpopular either. People knew who you are and were friendly towards you.</p><p>You were ordinary. Your life was simple and uncomplicated. </p><p><em>Lifeless</em>. </p><p><em>Dull</em>.</p><p>At least it was until three years ago when your father cheated on your mother with her best friend and than ran away to start a new life with said best friend. </p><p>Nothing was the same after that. </p><p>Your mother fell into a spiral of depression, heavily drinking and gambling. It took two years but she managed to land herself into so much dept that people started showing up at your two story house that she had bought with your father and ended up taking it from her.</p><p>"It's nothing personal kid." One of the men told you as you moved yours and your mother's belonging's out of the place you once called home. "It's just business. Your mother's in a lot of debt right now and we need some...insurance from her."</p><p>After that you managed to find a one bedroom apartment and moved in just before winter would hit and school started. It was hard.</p><p>You got a job to help pay for rent and work off some of your mother's debt but it was never enough. The debt she was in began to grow and grow and <em>grow</em>. She spent everything she had on liquor and gambling and the men she would date who would take everything you both had too.</p><p>Some days you went without food because there just wasn't enough money for food left. You began to lose a lot of weight. </p><p>But not once did you ever complain or throw a hissy fit. She was your mother and you loved her even when she came home drunk out of her mind and began blaming you for everything becoming so messed up. </p><p>It was always your fault. Never hers.  </p><p>You lost your dad, your house and your mother too. She still lived with you but she acted more like a roommate you saw when the bills were due then the loving and kind woman she once was.</p><p>Finally you began to loose some of the friends you had at school. It started small, you not being able to hang out after school with work and taking care of your mother, to forgetting to show up at their birthday party's after you already said you'd come. </p><p>After awhile they stopped asking you to hang out and than you stopped eating lunch together and than it was just radio silent. You could of fought and tried harder to stay in contact but you didn't. </p><p>You began believing your mother's words a little too. </p><p>
  <em>You were a rotten little boy who destroyed everyone's life the second you came into this world. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It was a cold day when it happened. You had just been kicked out by men in nice suits and pricey sunglasses who had informed you not so kindly that your mother was in too much debt and she had run away after finding out, leaving you behind to pick up the pieces. </p><p>You didn't have enough money to pay for her debt and but luckily one of the men, named <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bb/02/54/bb0254a846648ea04301c38c0ee1d376.jpg">Hajime</a> had given you an offer you couldn't really refuse. </p><p>He offered to take your one bedroom apartment and all the money you had saved and would let you go until they could find your mother. Obviously you agreed.</p><p>Why the hell would you want to stay there in <em>debt</em>? You'd rather live out on the streets than stay there for a moment longer. </p><p>So you packed a few bags full of clothes, your school uniform and the few objects that held any sentimental value to you and left. </p><p>You didn't really have anywhere to go so you just wondered around until your legs began to ache and your stomach started rumbling. You hadn't eaten in since yesterday morning and all you had then was some curry and a few pieces of chicken that you had found in the fridge. </p><p>Letting out a sigh you began your trek to the park, you gym bag bumping against you leg every now and again as you walked towards your destination. </p><p>It didn't take that long to get to the park thankfully, and once you were there you plopped onto a bench and leaned back tiredly. The cold air felt nice against your overly warm skin but it was a reminder that soon it would get colder and now you had no place to keep warm when winter truly hit. </p><p>You lifted your (F/C) scarf over your nose and leaned back into the bench, carefully placing your bags next to you. Never did you ever think you would be here, sitting on a random park bench, homeless and alone. </p><p>You let out a bitter laugh and raised an arm over your face, shielding it from the cold and whatever the world decided to throw at you next. </p><p>Apparently it didn't take long because you heard a male's voice cry out, "Someone help me!!" </p><p>Biting your lip, you glanced in the direction of the where the voice was coming from. Maybe someone else would help him? You really didn't want to move from your position on the bench. </p><p>"Please you got to help me!" The voice cried out again, sounding fearful. "Can you please get that dog out of here?!"</p><p><em>Ugh</em>. Fine. </p><p>With great reluctance you walked towards the voice and saw a man hugging a tree with tears running down his eyes as a dog stood beneath the tree barking at him angrily. It was almost comical and you would have laughed if it where any other time but not today.</p><p>You blinked at the man in confusion, you had never seen someone so scared of a dog before. When he saw you he pleaded, "Can you please get him to go away already?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, sure." You agreed and began trying to shoo the dog away. It didn't move and thinking quickly you looked around for something and landed on a decently sized stick.</p><p>You picked it up, the dog wagging it's tail when it saw the stick. Pulling your arm behind your head, and ignoring the man who was now looking at you, you threw your arm forward with all your strength and watched the stick hurl through the air and out of sight, the dog following it behind. </p><p>A thud behind drew your attention and you turned to see the man had jumped from the tree with a relived smile gracing his face. His glasses had a shine to them even in the dark. He was dressed in a long tan coat and had a wide brimmed hat on. He looked a little suspicious honestly. </p><p><em>He's pretty cute though</em>, you thought distractedly, looking towards where your bags were and relieved to see them still in the same spot you had left them. </p><p>"You're a life saver. Thank you." The man spoke up behind you, still crouching on the ground from where he had jumped. Before you could tell him 'your welcome', he continued, "I had just come back to this town in awhile when that dog ran out of nowhere and barked at me."</p><p>"Your welcome." You told him, pausing to watch him fix his hat and stand up. "Are you afraid of dogs or something?" </p><p>"Yeah. Kind of." He let out a breathy chuckle. "I guess the people around here don't exactly feel welcoming towards me." </p><p>Huh? People? Why would the people be unwelcoming towards him?</p><p>Staring at him suspiciously you stepped back a little warily. You didn't need anymore trouble tonight. You just wanted to find a place to sleep and maybe get some food in your stomach. </p><p>This man seemed friendly enough but you weren't going to take any chances.  </p><p>"Well, it was nice meeting you sir but I'm-" You started to say but he cut you off.</p><p>"Are you a local person yourself?" He asked, smiling at you kindly.</p><p>You nodded, smiling back at him. "Yes. I've lived here my whole life." You laughed quietly before sighing when you remembered your current predicament. "Well kind of."</p><p>"Kind of? What do you mean?" He questioned, tilting his head in confusion. </p><p>You hesitated, looking at him. Really looking at him. Something about him made you want to tell him everything that had happened...and you did. </p><p>From your father cheating, to him running off with your mother's best friend, to your mother's spiral into drinking and gambling away everything you had, from being evicted from your apartment and Hajime letting you take your stuff and leave, to this very moment.</p><p>By the end of it you were out of breath and exhausted both mentally and physically. Some how the two of you had managed to move towards the park bench you had claimed as your own.</p><p>"Wow. Your mom was in a lot of debt huh?" He said afterwards, looking at the ground solemnly. "You must really hate him for running away like that."</p><p>"No." Your answer surprised both him and yourself. Taking a deep breath you turned to him with a small smile. "A part of me wants to scream at her and ask why she would abounded me...but at the same time I can't blame her for running." </p><p>"Why?" He asked, looking at you with an unreadable look in his eyes. </p><p>"Simple. Because she's my mom and I love her. I could be mad at her forever, sure, but where would that get me?" You glanced at the sky as a breeze passed you, your bangs moving gently against your forehead. "Forgiving her is easier than hating her, than loving her." </p><p>You looked back at him and stilled when his eyes locked with yours, he looked sad. You frowned, tilting your head and asking, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to unload all of this onto you. I know it's a lot and-"</p><p>"No, no, no!" He cut you off with a laugh, gripping his hat and looking down at the ground. "Well, I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I abounded my home. It's been decades since then. There's no telling how everyone's been doing. Tomoe's bound to drop kick me as soon as I show my face."  </p><p>You were surprised but didn't want to judge him. Who knew what happened to make him leave. If he didn't want to tell you anything then you weren't going to pry.</p><p>"I'm sorry." You said resting a hand on his leg comfortingly, squeezing it gently. "That must have been really hard for you, huh?" </p><p>"Yeah." He looked into your eyes imploringly, "Yeah, it really was." </p><p>It was silent between the two of you, the only noise being the sound of a train behind you going through and the occasional rustle of leafs from the wind. There was something about him that called out to you, like he was drawing you in like a beacon. Something about him was almost....familiar in a sense. Like you had met him once before. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" You questioned. "It's just I feel like I've seen you before."</p><p>He looked puzzled at first, eyes searching your face as if trying to jog his memory. He frowned after a second before something flashed in his eyes, he shook his head slowly and replied, "No...I don't think so."</p><p>"Oh." You chuckled awkwardly, rubbing your neck. "Sorry you must just look like someone I used to know or something." </p><p>He laughed back, looking delighted all of a sudden. "You don't have anywhere to go, right?"</p><p>"Huh?" You jerked back in surprise at the sudden change in conversation, "Uh, no. Not anymore." </p><p>"What's your name again?" He asked, standing up suddenly and looking down at you with something warm and knowing in his eyes. </p><p>You blinked, eyelashes fluttering, before answering, "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." </p><p>"Well, (Y/N)," He lifted a hand towards you and you took it, his hand bigger than your own. "How would you feel about staying at my home?" </p><p>"What?" You shook your head quickly, "No I couldn't ask that of you!" </p><p>"You wouldn't be asking to much from me, honestly." He leaned down and you breath caught in your throat, "The house shouldn't be left unattended forever. And if you were there I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."</p><p>He got closer to your face and you inhaled sharply at his next words, "Besides, you are more worthy of that house than I am." He smiled at you , moving your bangs out of the way, before leaning down and pressing his lips against your forehead. </p><p>Something about those words felt final and you squeezed your eyes shut, cheeks flushing.</p><p>He lingered and you felt the spot where he was kissing tingle. You felt something land in your open palm before he whispered in your ear, his warm breath causing goosebumps. </p><p>"Try going to this place I've mapped out and tell them Mikage sent you. They will be sure to welcome you with open arms. You will be their new master." </p><p>When you opened your eyes again he was long gone and the only evidence that he was even there being the piece of paper in your hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beautiful Strangers & I'm A Land God?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You followed the map the man had laid out, huffing in amusement when you saw the squiggles he drew noting he wasn't artistically inclined, and it led you directly to a run down shrine. </p><p>The building was large in size but everything looked a little run down, as if no one had lived there in years. And yet the place still looked well taken care, albeit a little worn around the edges. The grass was freshly cut, the leaves on the ground raked carefully and the paint looking a few years old. </p><p>Someone <em>had</em> been taken care of it, it seemed. </p><p>Taking a deep breath you walked up the long winding steps, pulling your jacket closer to you and carefully rolling your suitcase behind you. The closer you got to the top of the stairs the more the air seemed to get tenser, menacing almost. Like something was waiting for you on the top. </p><p>Not one to back down, especially when you got this far and having nothing left to lose, you continued up the steps despite everything screaming at you to run, your heart beating quickly. </p><p>You finally reached the top and stopped to admire the shrine. It might have been old but there was a certain beauty to it regardless. Even in the dark it looked nice. It reminded you of your grandparents shrine in Tokyo, where your grandfather and aunt lived with her two children.</p><p>A chill went up your spine suddenly and you stilled, your heart beating faster. It felt like someone was watching you. Looking around to see if you could spot anything you jumped when you heard a voice speak up.</p><p>"Welcome home, Lord Mikage."</p><p>Red smoke that looked similar to fire appeared in front of you and you jumped, stumbling back in shock. You dropped you suitcase behind you and tripped backwards, going though a set of doors and yelping when your head hit the floor. </p><p>What the hell?!</p><p> No wonder that guy was so willing to give you this place and move in! </p><p>It was fucking haunted! </p><p>"So, it is you, Mikage." A voice spoke calmly. To calm in your opinion. </p><p>Pushing yourself up with your hands, you turned around slowly, seeing a figure appear in the darkness, their back to you. Even in the dark you could make out the faint outline of long legs hidden by a yukata that fell a little at his shoulders and exposed a long slender neck that would have made you blush in any other circumstance. </p><p>"What the fuck," you whispered, eyes widened in disbelief when you saw the outline of what looked like a fucking tail and were those cat ears on top of his head? </p><p>"Where have you been...all this time? Making me hold down the fort here for twenty whole years..." He trailed off at the end, head turning slowly to you, and before you could even blink he was jumping at you with a snarl.</p><p>You yelped in shock, backing away quickly as soon as he got close and saw his sharp teeth and the long claw like nails he was pointing at you. </p><p>"You are so dead!!" He yelled, swiping at you with a clawed hand. You caught it before he could scratch you, gripping his delicate wrist in one hand and using your other hand to grab his other wrist when his nails got dangerously close to your face. </p><p>You froze when you locked eyes with him, mouth dropping in shock when you actually saw his face. Purple eyes framed by long eyelashes and lined with coal. Delicate eyebrows and a pretty mouth. Snowy white hair that looked almost silver in color. In other words, he was absolutely....</p><p>"Gorgeous," You mumbled out, eyes widening at your own words. </p><p>He seemed to still when he actually saw it was you and not Mikage, who you assumed was the guy who lead you here's name. He blinked in surprise loosing the snarl and frowning, leaning away from you but stopping when he realized his wrists were in your grip. He tugged at them and you let them go after a second, looking at him in both awe and warily, waiting to see if he would try a sneak attack again. </p><p>"Hey," he said, eyeing you. "This is not Mikage."</p><p>"What?" A childlike voice spoke up behind you and you jumped, mouth dropping open at the two small floating figures appearing behind you, masks concealing their faces. "That cannot be." </p><p>You flinched when one of them got close to you, pointing a finger and resting it on your forehead, a small light suddenly filling the dark room. Was that coming from you, you wondered, eyeing the small childlike figure closely. It looked like a female from the mask, the other one looked like a male, but you weren't too sure. </p><p>"Master Tomoe, as you can see, the mark of the land god, is here on the forehead, exactly where it should be." They smoke, tapping your forehead and looking at the male in front of you. </p><p><em>Land god?</em> You thought. <em>Why are they talking about gods? Are the Yokai or something?</em></p><p>The other spirit like child got close to you too, nodding in agreement and pointing at your forehead, "And I sense Lord Mikage's spiritual energy." he added.</p><p>"But this is not him." The beautiful stranger who you now knew was named Tomoe said. He turned to you, voice dropping and purred at you, your cheeks flushing at the way he stared so intensely at you. "Tell me, little boy." He got close to your face similar to how Mikage had at the park and asked, eyes narrowing, "Just who are you?" </p><hr/><p>After explaining everything, well not <em>everything</em> exactly, just the most important parts like not having a home anymore and meeting Mikage who graciously let you stay in his home after saving him from a dog - Tomoe snorted at that one, smirking in amusement - and than showed them the map he had given you. </p><p>Tomoe grabbed it out of your hands, pulling out a fan and fanning himself, eyes narrowed in thought as he read over the messy writing and bad drawn squiggles. </p><p>"Master Tomoe..." One of the spirit like children trailed off, floating behind the silver haired kitsune.</p><p>"Yes, this moronic handwriting is definitely in Mikage's hand." He finally said, lips pursed in anger. </p><p>"Um...excuse me..." You awkwardly looked at the trio in front of you, sticking your hands into the pockets of your jacket when those sharp purple eyes locked on you again. He looked at you expectantly and you cleared your throat, beginning to speak.</p><p>"Mikage," you hesitated when Tomoe narrowed his eyebrows at the name, swallowing, "He said I could stay here since I don't really have anywhere else to go. And I know it's a lost to ask, but I promise to do the chores, and...and clean the house or make dinner. Please don't kick me out."  </p><p>Tomoe looked away from you with a scowl, fanning himself furiously, a pissed look on his face as he contemplated something. You waited in silence, not wanting to interrupt him in case it made him angrier and he kicked you out without a second glance. </p><p>"The man that you met was the land god of this region." He spoke, turning to you, scowl still in place. You don't know why but even angry he was attractive to you.</p><p><em>That wasn't good,</em> you decided.<em> If I live with him, than it's going to be torture to see someone so gorgeous everyday.</em></p><p>"And this shrine is the home of the land god." He continued, fan flapping furiously and unaware of your inner debate, "The fact that he left you to be it's lord and master...means that he's left you to be the land god!"</p><p>"Huh?" You mumbled, jerking in surprise when the two yokai began throwing confetti at you and fanning you. </p><p>"Oh, what a happy day!" The female yokai squealed in delight. </p><p>"The land god has returned to the shrine!" The other yelled happily.</p><p>"We must prepare a feast right away!" </p><p>"Please enjoy, Lord God of The Land!" They both cried out at the same time, holding out two trays of food at you suddenly and you wondered where they even got it from. "Help yourself please!"</p><p>As tempting as the food was, your stomach rumbling in hunger, you had more important things to worry about at the moment. Namely the fact that there was two yokai and a man with kitsune traits standing in front of you. </p><p>Oh, and the fact that they kept calling you a land god! </p><p>"Hold on a second!" You said, pushing them both away and raising a hand up. "What do you mean I'm a land god?" You laughed nervously, pointing a finger at yourself,  "I'm (Y/n) (Y/L/N). I'm just a high school student, not a god!" You continued, "Besides I'm just a normal ordinary human. Who would want me to be a god of anything?" </p><p>That sounded like a joke honestly. <em>You</em>, a land <em>god</em>? </p><p>"That happened when you received this mark on your forehead." Both of the yokai spirits pointed at your forehead and the golden light lit up again. </p><p>You went crossed eyed trying to look at it, frowning in confusion before remembering that Mikage had kissed you in the exact spot where it seemed to be glowing. Rubbing the spot you frowned, wondering what in the hell he had done to you exactly. </p><p>He seemed so nice and something about him had seemed familiar but you didn't know how. Both Mikage and Tomoe said that Mikage hadn't been to this town in over twenty years and you just had your seventeenth birthday not that long ago. </p><p>There was no way you had met him before but....when you saw his face you felt a weird sense of deja vu. </p><p>"You call <em>this</em> a god?" Tomoe spoke up, and you looked at him to see he was already glaring at you. He gripped your chin in one hand, his long delicate finger resting against you bottom lip and you shuddered at the sparks of warmth it sent tingling down your spine. He leaned down close, his breath hot against you face.</p><p><em>He's close enough to kiss me...</em>, you thought with a blush, cheeks warm. </p><p>"What could a sorry-looking boy like him even do?" He said, looking at you the same way your mother would look at you towards the end. </p><p><em>Anger</em>.</p><p><em>Disgust</em>. </p><p>You meant nothing to her in the end. </p><p>"At best, I would say the most he could do is count the money offerings or weed the yard." His voice got louder, angrier, and he gripped your chin harshly before letting go and growling at the two yokai who looked at him shock, "You could not pay me to accept this little boy!" </p><p>"But this boy was referred to us by Lord Mikage!" One of them cried out, both coming to stand protectively in front of you. You blinked in surprise at the action, not expecting them to seem so protective of you. </p><p>"We do not need him! Throw him out already!" Tomoe yelled at them and you frowned at the way the two seemed to cower a little. </p><p>"Hey!" You shouted, catching his attention. It didn't matter how attractive he was, you weren't going to let him be rude to you or the two small yokai either. Before your life went to total shit, your parents had always taught you how to be polite even to the rudest people but this guy was seriously testing your patience. "You don't have to be so rude or mean!"</p><p>He rolled his violet eyes at you in annoyance and began fanning himself again, looking away as if he wasn't even listening to you. Narrowing your (E/C) eyes at him you stepped closer to him, ignoring the other two in the room and their frantic movements to pull you away. </p><p>"I bet a shrine this run down doesn't even get money offerings anymore with the way you run this place! And stop calling me little boy!" You blurted out. A twitch of his eyebrow told you he heard you but was still choosing to ignore you. White hot anger fueled you and you said something you probably shouldn't have but your anger blinded you for a second. </p><p>"No wonder Mikage left! I would have too!" </p><p>It was quiet after your words rung out and you immediately regretted them. Never in your life had you said something so mean or rude in your life.</p><p><em>Never</em>.</p><p><em>What is wrong with me? </em>You wondered, looking at the kitsune before you in regret. </p><p>"I-I didn't mean..." You trailed off, unsure of what to say to make it better. All your words left you at the moment. The two yokai began to fuss over you and told you it was okay and they knew you didn't mean it but it didn't make you feel any better. It actually made you feel worse.</p><p>"If you intend to give that boy a place here, then I will leave this shrine." Tomoe said lowly, anger leaking off of him in waves. He stopped fanning himself and held it to his lower face, eyes sharp and glinting as he looked at you. </p><p>"Tomoe..." You began but got cut off by the two yokai floating at him in a scramble.</p><p>"Master Tomoe!" They both cried out loudly. </p><p>"I am Mikage's familair." He turned and walked away a cloud of dark purple smoke appearing and beginning to swallow him whole. "I have no intentions of serving a rude little boy." You frowned at that one but felt like you deserved that one, "Ask a stray dog or somethign to serve as my replacement." </p><p>"Tomoe! Wait!" You yelled at him, hand outstretched to grab him and apologize for your insensitive words. But just as you reached the spot where he was standing he had disappeared. </p><p>"I'm sorry." You whispered, guilt eating away at you. </p><p>You stood there in silence for what felt like a long time the days events washing over you and you felt like you were drowning. You felt exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. </p><p>With a sigh, you plastered a smile that felt fake and false, you turned to face the two yokai standing behind you and asked politely,  "Do you mind letting me stay here for the night? I can leave in the morning, I promise. I've caused enough trouble tonight." </p><p>"It's no problem, Master (Y/N)!" The girl yokai spoke first sounding ecstatic at you staying. </p><p>Being called Master felt a little strange but it wasn't terrible. There was lots of worst names and titles to be called than Master. </p><p>"With pleasure!" The male yokai added excitedly, hopping a little in the air. "Would you like something to eat?" </p><p>Rubbing your neck you chuckled sheepishly, "If you wouldn't mind..."</p><p>"Of course not, Master!" They shouted in unison, bowing at you on their hands and knees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quick Author's Note!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just wanted to put this in real quick before I post the next chapter.</p><p>1. I have a job that requires my constant attention and that's why I haven't updated any new chapters on my other stories, and I have a dog and a life outside of writing so sometimes it takes me a long time to update so please don't ask me to update constantly. I appreciate the excitement you have for my stories but there's only one of me. I still like comments and heart though!  </p><p>2. I will probably do 2 or 3 (maybe 4 it depends on the episode) chapters for each episode, splitting it in half. I hope to finish this story before 2021 or at least season 1 before 2021 but knowing me it might take awhile haha.</p><p>3. I will do one-shots, specials, outtakes, and alternative versions of scenes occasionally. </p><p>4. I'm debating on doing writing any smut mostly because some of the websites I post my stories on won't let you do that and I refuse to get my account suspended over something I can just avoid but I don't know....Tomoe and Mizuki are really tempting honestly...like damn...</p><p>5. This is a harem story so all the boys will have a chance to shine but Tomoe - and Mizuki - will most likely end up getting the most screen time because they show up the most and are important to the reader. The reader's relationship with everyone will be different than what Nanami had with everyone but I hope to stay in character with everyone as much as I can but I won't make any promises. </p><p>6. The reader might come off as quiet and awkward at first but he does have a personality and it will - hopefully - shine through within the next few episodes. </p><p>7. Reader's parents will show up in future chapter(s), but it might take a while because the main focus right now is the gods and goddesses, the familiar's and everything else. </p><p>8. There will be a crossover in the future but it will take a while to get to it and I already hinted at it in the last chapter. *<em>Hint</em>* A girl who looks like her ancestor and a certain white haired Inugami.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>